Depressing Love
by Rima-chan
Summary: Tadase is always alone, until Amu came along. They became best friends. Amu even developed feelings for Tadase. Their lives were perfect, until Yani Kashiwaba, came. She became Tadase's first and last love. Amu, known to this situation, plans to avenge her love for Tadase. Will the two make it till Amu's plan ended?


**_Chapter 1: Flower Blooming_**

_Tadase POV_

_It's a brand new day, and I'm quite sure it's going to be tough. Everyday of my life, I'm left alone, but she came along. Who is that she, you ask? Well, she's Amu Hinamori. She's beautiful. She's bright, like a star. She's kind, helpful, and cheerful. She will never leave my side.__  
><em>

_I woke up this morning, with a brand new self, happy and cheerful. Why? Because I'm in a different class, which is the Star Class. I heard they just gossip about the new ones in their class, unlike Moon Class. The Moon Class call people names, but, only in our grade. I just hope they won't talk about me._

_Knock. Knock. Knock. That was me knocking in front of my class's door. I don't even know why I do that, I mean, I could just open it. The door opened, a girl opened it. __"Is this the Star Class?", I asked. She has a "I-know-you-are-lying" face. "Don't lie to me, you already knew this is the Star Class.", she said. Hearing that made everybody gossip about me. I can hear some of them saying, "He's cute, but he kinda look like a girl." If you don't believe me, don't accuse for lying._

_Did I mention Amu's here too? Well, silly me, of course I didn't! She's the only one who understands me and knows the real me. As I walk to her, everyone stares at me, then, they whisper something to the person sitting next him, or her, but mostly her. "Sit taken?", I asked Amu. She said, "Your free to take it!" I replied, "Thanks."_

_Some girl in my class yelled, "Hey, cutie! Wanna sit next to me?" Then, __someone slapped her. "Paws off! He's mine!" __Believe me they said that. I can't even believe they said that! Maybe in Star Class, I'm the star... Just kidding! When will I be a star? At the twelfth of... Never-existriuary?_

_"Class, we have new students. Oh look! The other one is already here!", the teacher said. Just glad he was here. I can't stand the noisiness! They are all fighting over me! Well, every girl, except Amu and that mean girl who approached me earlier._

_Who is that mean girl? Well, I heard she was Rima Mashiro, the so-called "ice queen." She is the founder and the leader of the "CCP Girls," cute, cool, and popular. She's small, probably 4 feet and 10 inches long. She has a long, blonde, and a curly hair that looks like a doll's. For a small girl she too many fanboys, uncountable fanboys, like over 75._

_The other CCP girl is Nadeshiko Fujisski, the twin of Nagihiko Fujisski, a friend of mine. She looks exactly like Nagihiko, except for the girly features. __Nadeshiko is very pretty. Amu even said that Nadeshiko was so beautiful that if she were a guy, she would fall in love with her on first sight. She has dark purple hair that is tied up with ribbons with sakura flowers at the ends. She's nice, friendly, though scary. Why? Hot-headed, that's why. She has over 40 fanboys, might be over 50._

_The last one, believe me, is Amu Hinamori. She's is shy and self-denying, but is also kind-hearted, and always prepared to go out of her way to help others who need it, and learns the philosophy that comes with her life. She is also very caring and responsible, though she can also be a bit airheaded and often forgets to do her homework. Her parents entrust her with the care of her little sister whenever they're unavailable. But, due to hanging out with me, she has been banned from the CCP Girls._

_"Why don't you introduce yourself to us?", he asked. I stand and walk towards the teacher. I said in front, "I am Tadase Hotori, some of you might know me because I am from the Moon Class." The teacher said, "Hi Tadase, I'm Nikaidou-senpai but call me Nikaidou-senpai! Moon class, hmmm... That's great! It's the first time for us to have a former student at Moon Class here! Oh look! The other one is here!"_

_"Hi, I'm Yani, Yani Kashiwaba."_


End file.
